Station 16: The Dangerous Extraordinary Ressha
is the sixteenth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. This is the debut appearance of ToQ 6gou's Applichanger and the Build Ressha. Synopsis Tokatti and Kagura uncover a Shadow Line plot to make children unusually happy, but Kagura must also deal with the young girl Aoi who says her brother has been kidnapped by the Kuliners taking children throughout the city. Plot Though Hammer Shadow thanks him for saving his life, General Schwarz hooks him up to his Kurainer. Sometime later, the Ressha arrives at a Dark Station where the ToQgers find children willingly entering General Schwarz's Kurainer before jumping into the train. Right, Mio, and Hikari enter the train, and become enthralled by its power, keeping them in a restaurant while the children play around in a kid's museum. Kagura and Tokatti are separated from the others by a girl named Aoi who believes that her little brother Kakeru has been kidnapped by the train's owner. It is at this time that they discover that it is a Shadow Line plot to have children unusually happy by giving them their deepest desire. Tokatti and Kagura are found by General Schwarz as he evicts them and Aoi from his train before beginning the next phase of his plan. Kagura and Tokatti pursue the Kurainer in the Police Ressha, and Aoi uses her Imagination to help ToQ 5gou find the children who are about to their dreams smashed by Hammer Shadow, just as General Schwarz reveals his plans to her. ToQ 5gou is forced to fight the him and Kuros on her own before she uses her Imagination to snap Right, Mio, and Hikari out of their trance. As the three freed ToQgers hold off General Schwarz, ToQ 5gou fights Hammer Shadow before the Police Ressha stops the Kurainer in its tracks. The ToQgers get the children to safety before defeating Hammer Shadow with a One Million Paper Fan Smack variation of the Rainbow Rush and then destroy the Shadow Creep with Cho ToQ Oh after disarming him. As General Schwarz falls back with the darkness he gathered, the Ressha heads off to its next location while the Conductor and Ticket receive a gift from their superiors: the Build Ressha and the AppliChanger. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : Guest Cast * : *Aoi: *Kakeru: Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for The Dangerous Extraordinary Ressha: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 1gou *'Everyone's Train Corner:' **Odakyu Electric Railway - Romancecar MSE (60000 Series): Odakyu's blue "Romancecar" travels on the Tokyo Metro Line and the JR Gotemba Lines. Whether for vacation travel or for commuting, it is used by a wide variety of people. **Nagaragawa Railway - Car #501: Located in the middle of Gifu Prefecture and operated by a private local railway company, this train runs along the beautiful scenery of the Nagara River. The DMU (diesel multiple unit) travels at a leisurely pace. **Iyo Railway - "Botchan Train": This line runs on the street. At first glance, the train appears to be a steam locomotive, but actually is a diesel car. It's a cute train with two passenger cars. *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 33, . *There was a glimpse of ToQ 6gou seen at the end of the episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Station 13: Run Fire Extinguisher, Station 14: Lost Cop, Great Detective, Station 15: The Thing In Your Heart and Station 16: The Dangerous Extraordinary Ressha. DSTD08944-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 4, DVD cover BSTD08944-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢危険な臨時烈車 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢危険な臨時烈車 Category:Written by Shou Aikawa